I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of candles, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for supporting candles in a candle display device.
II. Description of the Related Art
For centuries, candles have been used for a variety of reasons ranging from reading light to decorations at ceremonial events such as weddings. In recent years, mechanical candles have been used to replace the more typical wax candles. In many settings such as churches, wax candles are no longer acceptable because of danger of wax damage to church property as well as increased risk of fire.
FIG. 1A illustrates a prior art mechanical candelabra 100. The candelabra 100 typically includes a base stand 110 connected to a long support pole 105. A candle holder arrangement 120 typically sits atop the pole 105. The candle holder arrangement 120 on top of the pole supports a mechanical candle 125. Braces 115 are typically connected to the pole 105 on the sides. The braces 115 serve both as decoration and support for additional candle holder arrangements 120 which in turn support two additional candles 120. The candelabra 100 is a typical candelabra used for mechanical candles and is shown to illustrate the prior art. There are a variety of other arrangements in the prior art that support mechanical candles.
FIG. 1B illustrates a prior art mechanical candle 125 illustrated in FIG. 1A. The candle 125 typically includes an elongated body 126. At one end of the body a tip 144 includes a replaceable wax insert 135 which can be lit with a flame 140. The elongated body 126 typically includes an outer cover 130 and an internal mechanism (not shown) that supports the wax insert 135. The candle 125 also has a base 145. The base includes a twist portion 150 that is used to removed the outer cover 130 from the internal mechanism (not shown).
FIG. 2 illustrates side view of a candle holder arrangement 200 (120 in FIG. 1A). The arrangement 200 includes a base 205. The base can be decorative adding to the aesthetic beauty of the candelabra. Candle support prongs 215 are connected to support device that is connected to the base 205. Decorative coverings 210 surround the support prongs 215. The support prongs 215 can also be decorative, but function mainly to support a mechanical candle.
FIG. 3A illustrates a side view of a candle holder arrangement 305. This arrangement is similar to the arrangement 200 in FIG. 2. However, the decorative coverings have been removed to better illustrates the candle support device 310. This arrangement 300 also includes a base 305. A mechanical candle 320 is shown supported in the support device 310 by the individual prongs 315. FIG. 3B illustrates the component parts of the holder 300 of FIG. 3A. The support device 310 is connected to the base 305 by a bolt 360 and a nut 355. A hole (not shown) in the device 310 fits onto the bolt 360 and the nut 355 is screwed onto the bolt 360 to support the device 310. FIG. 3C illustrates a top view of the candle holder 300. The device 310 is connected to the base 305 and the nut 355 is screwed onto the bolt 360. The support devices 310 are typically manufactured of rigid plastic or metal.
FIG. 4 illustrates a candle support arrangement 400. The arrangement includes a base 405 decorative coverings and support prongs 415 similar to the figures described above. Over time, the prongs 415 can become weak in many ways. For example, plastic or metal can become fatigued and break or simply bend out of place. When the prongs 415 weaken, the mechanical candle 420 begins to fall to off to one side and has to be straightened. FIG. 4B illustrates an candelabra 450 having three candles 460, 465, 470. Candle 460 is substantially straight. Candle 465 is offset in the direction of arrow 466 and candle 470 is offset in a direction of arrow 471. Typically, the candles, now offset from the normal center position interfere with the ceremony and service providers in the ceremony. Typically, photographers have to deal with the crooked candles, often stopping a picture in order to straighten the candle. Once a candle is straightened there is no guarantee that it won""t fall off center again because the candle is simply balanced into a straightened position.
If the device and prongs 415 are made of metal, the decorative covering 410 can be removed and the prongs 415 can be bent back into shape. If the prongs 415 are plastic, the entire device needs to typically be replaced.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features a method and apparatus for securing candles in candle display devices such as candelabras and candlesticks. The candle support apparatus replaces the prior art prongs and is typically more durable and long lasting. The candle support apparatus supports and straightens a candle once the candle is inserted and typically requires no further attention to maintain the supported candle.
A candle support apparatus includes an outer shell or tubular body and inner shell or tubular body. The outer shell is typically a rigid casing that attaches to the candelabra or other candle holder. The inner radius of the outer shell is typically larger than the candle. The inner shell is typically resilient and has a radius smaller than the candle. The inner shell includes a substantially cylindrical portion having a longitudinal axis. The inner shell further includes a number of prongs sharing a common longitudinal axis with the substantially cylindrical portion. The end of the outer shell that is adapted to connect to the candelabra is a closed end with a hole adapted to receive a screw, bolt or other device used to attached the support apparatus to the candelabra. The inner and outer shells are connected to each other by a connecting device such as a rivet that is typically driven through both the inner and outer shell perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
In general, in one aspect, the inventions features a candle support apparatus including a first tubular body having a longitudinal axis and a hollow interior and a second tubular body having a common longitudinal axis with the first tubular body and a hollow interior, and positioned within a portion of the hollow interior.
In an implementation, the first and second tubular bodies have open ends and an end cap closing a substantial portion of an end of the first tubular body.
In another implementation, the second tubular body includes a substantially cylindrical base having a first end and second end and a common longitudinal axis with the first tubular body and a plurality of elongated prongs connected to one of the first and second ends of the base, and substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
In another implementation, the apparatus includes a connecting device that secures the first tubular body to the second tubular body, the connecting device being substantially perpendicular to the common longitudinal axes and protrudes into a portion of the hollow interiors.
In another aspect the invention features a candle control apparatus including a first substantially cylindrical body having an outer surface and an inner surface, and a first and second end, wherein at least one of the first and second ends is open, the first body having a first radius and a hollow interior, a second substantially cylindrical body having an outer surface and an inner surface, and a first and second end, wherein at least one of the first and second ends is open, the second body having a second radius less than the first radius and a longitudinal axis common to the first and second bodies, wherein the second body is positioned within a portion of the hollow interior of the first body.
In one implementation, the apparatus includes a connecting device that connects the first body to the second body.
In still another aspect the invention features a candle display apparatus including at least one candle, a candle display apparatus and a candle support apparatus connected to the candle display apparatus and adapted to receive and support the candle including a first tubular body having a longitudinal axis and a hollow interior and a second tubular body having a common longitudinal axis with the first tubular body, and positioned within a portion of the hollow interior.
In one implementation, the candle display apparatus is a candelabra or a candle stick.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a candle support apparatus including a rigid geometrically shaped body having a hollow interior with a first open end and a second substantially open end, a flexible geometrically shaped body having a hollow interior and a number of elongated prongs, and positioned within a portion of the hollow interior of the rigid body and a longitudinal axis common to the rigid body and the flexible body, wherein the flexible body is in a concentric arrangement with the rigid body.
In an implementation the apparatus includes a device that connects the rigid body to the flexible body.
In another implementation, the outer surface of the flexible body is in mechanical contact with the inner surface of the rigid body.
In another implementation, the outer surface of the flexible body is in a proximity of the inner surface of the rigid body.
In still another implementation, the elongated prongs are substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis.
In another aspect, the invention features a method of securing candles in a candle display including removing a present device used to support candles in the candle display, replacing the present device with a candle support apparatus, including a first tubular body having a longitudinal axis and a hollow interior and a second tubular body having a common longitudinal axis with the first tubular body, and positioned within a portion of the hollow interior.
One advantage of the invention is that it supports candles in candle display devices, providing a adjustment-free candle arrangement that does not interfere with ceremonies.
Another advantage of the invention is that it straightens the candle as it is inserted into the candle support apparatus, eliminating the need to manually adjust the candles.
Another advantage of the invention is that the prongs of the inner shell do not typically deform because they are supported by the rigid outer shell. In most cases, if the prongs do deform, the deformation typically does not interfere with the candle support because they are supported against the rigid outer shell.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.